<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destroyed Us (The Nonlinear Progression of Time) by redhairgreeneyes (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863012">Destroyed Us (The Nonlinear Progression of Time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redhairgreeneyes'>redhairgreeneyes (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>De-Aged Dick Grayson, De-aged Donna Troy, De-aged Garth (DCU), De-aged Roy Harper, De-aged Wally West, Gen, More tags will be add later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redhairgreeneyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission was simple: get into the warehouse without being detected and stop Deathstroke from completing his deal with preferably no injuries. It was not that simple. Their intel was wrong. A meeting which they thought was at 9:30 was actually at 8:30, and those sixty minutes may have gotten rid of the Titans, forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Slade Wilson, Donna Troy &amp; Dick Grayson &amp; Roy Harper &amp; Wally West &amp; Garth (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destroyed Us (The Nonlinear Progression of Time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SeekingXanadu">SeekingXanadu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Dick felt when he woke up was pain, mind numbing pain. His whole body felt heavy like there was a huge weight sitting on top of him. He looked up, and he saw a man standing over him. The man looked down to him, long, white hair fluttering in front of his one eye. The man must have noticed that Dick was awake because he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re awake already? I would have guessed the others would have woken up before you. I would love to chat with you, but you need to sleep to complete the process,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who are you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dick asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I will tell you soon enough, but right now you need to sleep,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he answers slightly regrettably, and then he sticks a springe into Dick’s arm, and Dick falls into a deep sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man then grabs the body of the young boy, and takes the boy up to his new room certain that his plan is working perfectly so far. Deathstroke will now always be known as the person who brought down one of the most powerful superhero groups in the world, The Titans. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is slightly short, but later chapters will be longer. Check me out on tumblr as @teamcaptainamerica5.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>